<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yunnie Needs Help Mama! by SannieBubs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953217">Yunnie Needs Help Mama!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SannieBubs/pseuds/SannieBubs'>SannieBubs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Precious Little Moments [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play Caregiver Jeong Yunho, Age Play Caregiver Park Seonghwa, Age Play Little Choi Jongho, Age Play Little Jeong Yunho, Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, Little Space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SannieBubs/pseuds/SannieBubs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho regresses whilst taking care of baby Jongie alone.</p><p>The baby needs a change. Yunnie doesn't know how.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Precious Little Moments [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yunnie Needs Help Mama!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabieJongho/gifts">BabieJongho</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A cute request from the amazing BabieJongho.</p><p>It's quite short :) but it's still adorable.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today it’s just Jongho and Yunho. The dorm is quiet other than the sound of The Lion King playing in the living room. Jongho started the day little today and as he usually is, he’s in baby space. Yunho had successfully cared for the boy for most of the day, breakfast and lunch have already passed and the caregiver had made food for the two of them successfully.</p><p>But now, Yunho’s in a little bit of a predicament. You see, at the start of the day he had originally wanted to regress, but with Jongho in baby space and Yunho the only one in the dorm to care for him, there was no space for little Yunnie. None of the caregivers are due home for about an hour and if anything was to go wrong it’s unlikely that Yunnie would be able to fix it.</p><p>The movie is making him feel so small though. He desperately tries to hold back, but it becomes too hard. Yunnie regresses and Jongie obviously senses the shift in his caregiver. Jongie holds one of his two teddies out to the other little and Yunnie takes it with no qualms.</p><p>Yunnie’s still responsible enough to know what’s going on, having regressed to about 6. He decides not to worry about figuring out how to care for Jongie until after the movie finishes. The two littles cuddle through the film and Yunnie points things in the movie out to Jongie that make them both giggle, even if Jongie doesn’t fully understand.</p><p>It’s nearing the end of the film when Jongie gets Yunnie’s attention. Yunnie pauses the movie and looks at Jongie, who is making the gesture that relates to changing his diaper. Yunnie freezes, he doesn’t know how to change Jongie’s diaper. </p><p>Like magic, the front door opens and the two littles hear someone taking off their shoes. </p><p>“I’m home!” Seonghwa’s voice echoes through the house. Yunnie shoots off the couch, running down the hall to Seonghwa.</p><p>“Mama! Yunnie need help!” Yunnie’s happy tone throws Seonghwa off when he hears the words.</p><p>“What’s happening, love?” Yunnie takes Seonghwa’s hand and starts pulling him down the hall.</p><p>“Jongie need change but Yunnie dunno how!” Yunnie whines. Seonghwa lets out a little laugh and Yunho turns around, pouting at the caregiver.</p><p>“Sorry baby, you’re just too adorable.” Seonghwa ruffles Yunnie’s hair and walks past the little to the living room, ignoring the little’s disgruntled mumble. Jongie is sitting on the couch, looking confused. “Hey baby, does my Jongie need a change?”</p><p>Jongie nods and Seonghwa picks the boy up. Turning around he sees the older little still pouting at him. “Here baby, how about Mama shows you how to change Jongie?”</p><p>“Okay.” Yunnie agrees and Seonghwa takes the little into his and Hongjoong’s room, where the large change table is set up. Seonghwa takes Yunnie through the process of changing the baby, laughing at a mumbled ‘nappies gross’. Once the nappy is changed he leaves Yunnie on his bed with Jongie and takes the dirty one out to the big bin outside.</p><p>“Thank you for teaching me, Mama.” Yunnie says when he comes back in.</p><p>“Thank you for asking. We always appreciate the help with your brother and I’m sure Jongie does too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm such a sucker for little Yunho.</p><p>Stay safe and hydrated darlings!</p><p>Come scream at me on instagram @bigtiddiemoodboards</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>